Wammy's House Sleepover
by Beyond Logic
Summary: This is going to be the greatest sleepover Wammy's House has ever seen! Matt, Mello, Near, Beyond, and L all hanging out at a sleepover. Cool stuff is bound to happen! Humour, rated T for some language. Told from the perspective of L.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Drag Queen Barbie!" Matt said waving his arms. Mello turned around, oh god of course Mello would respond to that. Matt started laughing, then he turned to me.

"L, help out that clueless little dollfaced boy set up the sleeping bags." Matt said to me, still chuckling. I nodded.

We were in Matt's room. It would have been huge if he cleaned out all of his crap, but it was soooo freakin' cluttered, I could barely move around. I picked up a sleeping bag and threw it to Mello. He caught it with one hand, chocolate bar in the other. There were five of us that were going to sleep in the room. Matt, Mello, Near, Beyond, and myself. Matt and Mello were setting up sleeping bags on the floor. Near was getting some games together. Beyond was getting snacks, and I was just kinda chillin' there.

"Hey guys! Look what I got!" Beyond screamed, running into the room. He held up a large steak knife.

"B, what the hell are you doing with that?!" Matt screamed, backing away from him. Beyond lowered it a bit.

"I was thinking the knife game could be one of the games we play tonight!" Beyond started swinging the knife around, jokingly. Then he started singing." I've got all my fingers! The knife goes chop chop chop-"

"Beyond!" Matt yelled. " We're not gonna chop off our fingers for fun!"

"Then what are we gonna do for fun then?" Beyond said, slightly disappointed. Matt face-palmed and threw on his best sarcastic tone.

"How 'bout seven minutes in heaven, B? I'll meet you in the closet in a little while." Matt said with a wink. Beyond shrugged.

"Ok Matt, see you there." Beyond said as he opened the closet door, sat on a pile of clothes, then closed it. Matt sighed then chuckled.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Matt said with his hand on his head. I laughed.

"You're the one who invited him to play seven minutes in heaven, what you do with him is your business." I muttered in a serious tone. Matt laughed and hit my arm.

"Shut up!" He said smiling.

Mello put down the last sleeping bag, and ran out of the room to go get the snacks. Beyond obviously wasn't going to do it now, he was too busy waiting for Matt in the closet. Near walked in as Mello walked out.

"Hey guys, so I have puzzles, jenga, and a magic eight ball. It's not much, but we can also play truth or dare, and charades, and-"

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Matt interrupted. Near looked confused.

"What?" He asked, putting down the games.

"Oh nothing, we probably can't play anyways. Beyond won't come out of the closet." Matt said, somehow managing to keep a straight face. Near sat cross legged on the floor, still confused. Mello ran into the room with junk food piled so high in his arms, you couldn't see his face. He dropped it all on the floor and tried to catch his breath.

"So guys, we have marshmallows, chips, brownies,cookies, popcorn, and...chocolate... but that's mine.." Mello said pointing at the pile of junk food on the floor.

"Guys, I think I can say with no exaggeration, that this is going to be the greatest sleepover Wammy's House has ever seen." Matt said, sitting down on the floor.

"Well what should we do first?" Mello asked, joining Matt and Near on the floor. I sat down too, joining the circle they had created. Matt shrugged.

"Prank calls maybe?" He said, taking out his cell phone. Mello started fangirling.

"Oh my god yes! This is gonna be so funny, L should do it though. He has the most serious voice." Mello said waving his arms around. He was way to excited about it. Matt dialed a number and handed me the phone. The phone was ringing.

"Who's number did you dial?" I mouthed, hand covering the phone.

"Light Yagami." Matt mouthed back.

"Hello?" Light said through the phone. I kept a serious voice.

"Hello, Mr. Yagami. May I ask you a question?" I said into the phone.

"Uh sure, go ahead." Light replied hesitantly.

"How do you spell your last name?"

"Y-A-G-A-M-I." He said. I put the phone on speaker.

"Now how is it spelt backwards?" I asked. Light sighed, slightly aggravated.

"I-M-A-G-A-Y."

"Uh-huh. Now say your last name backwards." I asked, trying to hold in laughter.

"Im-a-gay? I don't see why you're-" I hung up the phone and cut him off. The room filled up with laughter. Matt could barely breathe. He grasped his sides, pounding the floor. Mello tried to mimic Light's voice.

"I'm a gay?" Mello said in his best Light impression. Matt joined in.

"Yeah! I'm a gay?" Matt said, trying to mimic Light.

Beyond opened the closet door and looked at Matt. Matt stopped laughing for a minute.

"Oh, B. I was uh- I was just making fun of Light... I'm not actually...uh." Matt stuttered. Beyond closed the door slowly and went back to sitting in the closet. I chuckled.

"Oh god. It's gonna be a long night." I said, and that was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

After the laughter had stopped we began looking for another activity. Near pulled out a box full of wooden blocks.

"How about we play Jenga?" He said trying to hide the obvious excitement in his words. Near loved puzzles, but even more than that he loved Jenga. Matt took the box out of his hands and studied it. Then a look of aggravation overtook his face.

"Near... what kind of shit is this? What the hell are you trying to pull here?" Matt half shouted as he spoke. Near jumped.

"God, what Matt?" He said, still jittery. Matt shoved the box into Near's face.

"Near... this...is...not...Jenga. This is some generic piece of crap called Wood Blox! You're ruining my childhood Near! STOP RUINING MY DAMN CHILDHOOD!" Matt started to shout. He was getting really worked up. Near cringed, then stood up and tried to reason with him.

"Matt, they're wooden blocks. It doesn't matter if they're Jenga or Wood Blox, no matter what you call it you're gonna open up the box and find stackable wooden blocks." Near said, trying to soothe him with logic.

"Near, are you stupid or something? It's called Jenga, you can't play Jenga without the game Jenga." Matt said as he crossed his arms. Near sighed.

"Fine, then would you like to play Wood Blox?" Near asked calmly, although you could tell his patience was slipping.

"No! I do not want to play Wood Blox. I want to play Jenga!" Matt shouted, stomping his foot.

"I want to play Candy Land... if anyone cares.." Mello said quietly. Matt shrugged, calming down almost immediately.

"We don't even have Candy Land Mello." He said as he sat down again. Beyond opened the closet door.

"I thought we were playing seven minutes in heaven..." Beyond said quietly, looking at Matt. The room became silent. Beyond started closing the door slowly.

"I'll just wait in here..." He whispered through the door.

"Matt, are you really gonna play seven minutes in heaven with him?" Near asked with an eyebrow raised. Matt chuckled.

"Guess we'll just have to find out..." He said, winking. We could all hear Beyond fangirling behind the door. It was almost funny how Matt got off by messing with him.

" Why don't we play truth or dare?" I asked, trying to ease any leftover tension. Matt nodded in agreement.

"That could work. L, truth or dare?" Matt asked me.

"Truth." I said. He thought for a moment.

"If you could spend the night with any girl, who would it be?" He asked. I began to blush.

"Um... maybe... maybe *mumble mumble* Misa Amane *mumble mumble*" I said quietly, trying to speak so lowly he wouldn't hear me. He did though, and he clapped his hand over his mouth.

"L IS SWEET ON LIGHT'S GIRLFRIEND!" Matt yelled. "L AND MISA SITTIN' IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES-" He paused, giving Mello and Near a chance to join in the song.

"LOVE!" They sang in unison. Matt smiled then continued.

"THEN COMES-" he paused again.

"MARRIAGE!" They shouted.

"THEN COMES MISA WITH A BABY CARRIAGE... cause' L couldn't keep his filthy hands off of her..." Matt's stopped singing. He sat on the floor and watched me blush. I wanted to get revenge on him as soon as possible, and I knew the perfect way to do it.

"Matt, truth or dare?" I asked. He laughed.

"Dare, of course. I'm not a chicken like some people." He said, looking at me exaggerated.

"Fine, Matt... I dare you... to kiss Beyond..." I said. Matt looked shocked. The closet door opened and Beyond came barreling out. He sat cross-legged in front of Matt, with wide eyes. Matt cringed, but he couldn't chicken out of a dare. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, giving Beyond a small peck on the lips. Beyond smiled.

"Was that so bad, Matt?" He asked, tilting his head. Matt shuddered, looking down at the ground. He slowly opened his mouth and began to speak.

"I can taste strawberry jam..."


	3. Chapter 3

It was ridiculously awkward after they kissed. Mello grabbed Matt's Ipod and started searching through music to play. He figured it would ease the tension.

"God Matt, Say Anything, Good Charlotte, Panic at the Disco? Do you not have any pop music?" Mello asked.

"Because Mello, pop music sucks. Indie or nothing." Matt sighed. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Matt c'mon we need something that we can twerk to." Mello said still scrolling. "Oh! Here, how about this." He pressed play.

_You look better when I'm drunk... you look better..._

Mello put down the Ipod and started shaking his shoulders. Near got up and joined him as the song played. Then Beyond jumped on the bed, head banging between jumps. Even I stood up and nodded my head. Matt started to ease up a bit. He tapped his foot and nodded his head. Then we hit the chorus.

_Alittle less thinking and alot more drinkin, that'll work for me tonight! When the room starts spinning and we start sinning, I begin to realize!_

"YOU LOOK BETTER WHEN I'M-" Beyond shouted.

"DRUNK!" Mello and Near chimed in unison.

"YOU LOOK BETTER WHEN I'M-"

"DRUNK!"

Matt laughed. He started twerking to the beat. Mello laughed and grabbed a hairbrush. He began to sing into it as if it were a microphone. Near raised the volume. I shouted to Matt.

"Who's this by?" I yelled.

"WHAT?" He said, still twerking.

"I said who's this by?"

"THE WHITE TIE AFFAIR." He shouted over the music. The song ended and we let the Ipod play the next song, we we're too tired to change it manually. We waited for the next song, we figured it'd be some rock, metal, or indie song. We were wrong.

_OOOOOOH OOOOOOH OOOOOOH OH OH OOOOOOH OOOOOOOOOOH You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You are my love, you are my heart. And we will never ever ever be apart._

We all stood open-mouthed looking at Matt.

"Matt... you're a belieber?" Mello asked. Beyond stood silent, and Near looked confused. Matt hesitated.

"...NO! IM NOT!..." Matt denied. The song kept playing in the background. "He's a pop singer! I hate pop music I..." The song was almost to the chorus. "OK FINE! I'M A BELIEBER, AND I'M DAMN PROUD!" The song hit the chorus.

"_Baby! Baby! Baby! OOOOOOH!" _Matt sang. Beyond watched Matt, and his jaw dropped to the floor. Then Beyond joined in.

"_I thought you'd always be miiiiiine!"_ Beyond sang. Those two started dancing around. Mello dropped the hairbrush in his hands and looked at me. I shrugged.

"Can't you just feel the testosterone being sucked out of the room?" I asked Mello. Mello laughed. We watched the two beliebers dance around until the song ended. We shut the Ipod off and looked at them. Matt put his hands up.

"No shame," He said."no shame."


End file.
